The Long Way Round
by dora06
Summary: Edward and Bella had the perfect life together. They were madly in love and starting a family. Everything was great until tragedy strikes and their lives are turned upside down. Can they ever find their way back to where they were. ALL HUMAN,CANON COUPLES


The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to _love and be loved in return_.- Moulin Rouge

* * *

EPOV

"Well I am exhausted," I said as closed the patient's file that I was working on and handed it to the nurse behind the desk.

I had been on my feet for nearly seven hours. My shift had been scheduled to finish almost five hours ago but I had been called into emergency surgery for a patient of mine. I had been looking forward to spending a quiet evening at home with my wife but as I had told her it was out of my hands.

She was used to me working late or being called in on my days off but she never seemed to mind. She always said that she was married to a hero- a person who had the ability to save lives, she always put me up on some kind of pedestal when in reality she was the hero. She was incredibly, that wife of mine. Bella is the most beautiful, selfless, caring and passionate person I have ever met.

She and I had met in this very hospital. She was a primary school teacher and one of her students had been a patient of mine when I had been an intern doing my paediatric rotation and Bella had been there every day. Giving them their homework, read them a book or some days she would just sit there and make them laugh.

I had fallen in love with her instantly. I walked into the room one day as Bella was leaving and when ran into each other. She looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers and that was it I was a goner and I had been hers ever since.

I shook my head a bit to bring myself into the present and glanced up at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock. If I got started on the work I had left to complete I could be home by midnight.

"Okay, I am going to finish these charts and then head home. I have been here far too long"

Kate- the nurse behind the desk nodded her head at me and I had just turned to walk away when she called me back.

"Oh Edward before I forget your dinner is in the fridge in the staff lounge."

"My dinner?" I had no idea what she was talking about. I was going to do what I normally do when I work this late and just grab something from the vending machine to eat.

"Yeah your wife brought it up a couple of hours ago. I think her words were 'I won't have him eating crap when I have already made him dinner' or something to that effect."

"Okay, what time did she drop it off?"

"Umm, around nine-ish."

"Thanks"

I walked up to the staff lounge and placed the files I needed to work on down on the coffee table before going and opening up the door to the fridge.

It didn't take me long to find the container Bella had left for me. On top of the container was a note addressed to me.

_Edward,_

_I knew that you would be hungry after you got out of surgery and I did not want you eating that god awful stuff you call food out of that vending machine. Your dad told me about your work diet so I thought you might appreciate my cooking._

_Make sure you wake me up when you get home. I like knowing you are okay. _

_Love you forever and a day_

_Bella xXx_

I laughed as I removed the lid from the container and peered inside. She had made me my favourite, Italian. God I love that women.

I placed the food in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. I needed to remember to thank my father for dobbing in my eating habits to Bella. If it wasn't for him I would be eating some second rate chocolate bar right now.

My father, Carlisle Cullen, was chief of medicine at Seattle General Hospital. Everybody respected him and so did I. He was a great man whom I loved and looked up to ever since I could remember. Even with his busy schedule he always made time for his family.

The microwave beeped and I removed its contents and sat down on the sofa so that I could quickly finish this work and get home to my loving wife.

I was half way through the first file when I heard my pager going off.

I looked down to see that my dad had paged me to the ER. Why had he done that he knew that I wasn't working? My shift had officially ended five hours ago.

Knowing that it must have been something important, I raced down the three flights of stairs that stood between me and the ER. As soon I as I got there I knew something major must have happened.

People were rushing around everywhere. I turned around on the spot and tried searching for my dad. I didn't find him at first but then I saw him standing near the doors to the ambulance bay.

"Hey Dad," I called. He turned to me with a somber look on his face. He gestured for me to come over with his hand.

"Dad, what's going on"

He paused before he spoke. It looked as though it was hard for him to actually get the words out.

"Edward. I need you to listen to me very carefully. There has been an acc…" He was cut off been the sound of sirens and two ambulances simultaneously pulling up.

The vehicle doors flew open and the patients were removed. The first one was a middle aged male who was awake and alert. The only thing that seemed to be wrong with him was a bump to the head. I couldn't see anything else wrong with him apart from the fact that I could smell the alchol coming from him as they wheeled him past.

I froze in horror when I saw the second stretcher roll past and proceed to the trauma bay. I followed behind and stood inside the room as the ambulance officer presented, tears leaking down my face.

"Twenty three year old female, 35 weeks pregnant, trapped on the scene for two hours. She shows signs of at least three broken ribs and a punctured left lung. She was intubated on the scene and regain consciousness whilst on route. There is evidence of internal bleeding and contractions started about a half hour ago."

There was blood everywhere I looked but I slowly made my way into the room and sort the eyes of the panicked woman in front of me. People were racing around her and my father was trying to get a fetal heart beat but all I could do was look at her.

"Bella…"


End file.
